clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The CP Factor (Season 1)
The first season of The CP Factor aired on June 7, 2014 and ended on October 12, 2014. Kermit O'Riley presented his first season on the show on Penguin TV. Sam Rudi, Dancing Penguin and Cadence were judges for this season. Auditions began on April 21 and went on until May 18 followed by Bootcamp which went on from May 19-20. Judges' houses went on from June 5-6. The live shows started on August 9 were Rudi had the Over 25's, DP had the Groups and Cadence had the 16-24s. Micheal Pengy won the show on October 12 against Jack and Steve with 72.8%% of the vote. Auditions The auditions began on April 21, 2014 in the Night Club and ended on May 18, 2014 in Penguin TV Studios Building. Bootcamp Bootcamp began on May 19, 2014 and ended on May 20, 2014. It was in the Penguin TV Studios Building. Survived Contestants 18 people made it through to Judges' Houses *Cody Lambert (Over 25's) *Penguin Direction (Groups) *Michael Pengy (16-24's) *Joseph Johnson (16-24's) *Samuel Rudolph (Over 25's) *William Davis (Over 25's) *Chris Anderson (16-24's) *Cee Lo Kane (16-24's) *MM3 (Groups) *Jack Johnson (Over 25's) *Before You Exit (Groups) *Jack Andrews and Steve Aoki (Groups) *Andrew Johnson and DigiTal (Groups) *Chris Shark (Over 25's) *DC Mac (Over 25's) *Markus and Charlene Davis (Groups) *Patrick Peterson (16-24's) *Louis King (16-24's) Eliminated Contestants 12 contestants were eliminated in Bootcamp *Chris Dude (16-24's) *Justin Beau (16-24's) *Mike34562 (Over 25's) *Joe Bankers (Over 25's) *Mark3450 (16-24's) *John4990 (Over 25's) *Luis Kippner (16-24's) *Mike34598 (Over 25's) *Darkest Night (Groups) *M34 (Groups) *Louis Game (Over 25's) *Alex Song (16-24's) Judges' Houses Judges' houses took place in July. Each judge took the remaining members of their category to an overseas location, and had guests to assist them in their decisions. Rudi was assisted by DJ Crow. Dancing Penguin was assisted by Omar Grest and Cadence was assisted by Meaghan. Cadence's Acts *Michael Pengy *Joseph Johnson *Chris Anderson *Cee Lo Kane *Patrick Peterson *Louis King Sam Rudi's Acts *Cody Lambert *Samuel Rudolph *William Davis *Jack Johnson *Chris Shark *DC Mac Dancing Penguin's Acts *Penguin Direction *MM3 *Before You Exit *Jack Andrews and Steve Aoki *Andrew Johnson and DigiTal *Markus and Charlene Davis Finalists Key: Light Green - Winner Pink - Runner-up Light Blue - Third Place Yellow- Another Place Live Shows The Live Shows started on August 9, 2014. Each week's song choice follow a particular theme. Each contestant performs on Saturday while eliminations and guest performances take place on Sunday. The results are announced on Sunday, with the bottom two contestants being announced and then judges choosing which of the two to eliminate after the contestants perform another song of their choice (the final showdown). If the judges' votes are tied, the vote goes to deadlock and the contestant with the fewest viewer votes is eliminated. The results show features a group performance by the remaining contestants and guest live performances. Each results show featured musical performances from at least one artist, while occasionally, artists performed on the main performances show. Week 1 (9/10 August) *Theme: Pop Music *Group performance: "777" *Musical guests: Super Band ("The Party Is Just Starting") Judges' vote to eliminate: *Cadence: Cody Lambert *Sam Rudi: Cee Lo Kane *Dancing Penguin: Cody Lambert Week 2 (16/17 August) *Theme: Love and heartache *Group performance: "Love Is An Open Door" *Musical guest: Penguin Musical Quadret ("Someone Like You") Judges' vote to eliminate: *Dancing Penguin: Chris Anderson *Cadence: MM3 *Sam Rudi: Chris Anderson Week 3 (23/24 August) *Theme: Club Classics *Group performance: "Ain't Nobody" *Musical guest: Penguin Revelation ("Like A Bomb Exploding") Judges' votes to eliminate: *Sam Rudi: Before You Exit *Dancing Penguin: DC Mac *Cadence: Before You Exit Week 4 (30/31 August) *Theme: Big Band *Group performance: "Never Forget" *Musical guest: Rocked Evil ("Just The Way I Want It To Be") Judges' votes to eliminate: *Sam Rudi refused to send home either of his acts. *Dancing Penguin: Jack Johnson *Cadence: DC Mac With the acts in the bottom two receiving one vote each, the result was deadlocked and reverted to the earlier public vote. Johnson was eliminated as the act with the fewest public votes. Week 5 (6/7 September) *Theme: Rock *Group performance: "Wrapped Up" *Musical guest: Luke Walton ("Not Now") Judges vote to eliminate: *Sam Rudi: Cee Lo Kane *Cadence: DC Mac *Dancing Penguin: Cee Lo Kane Week 6 (13/14 September) *Theme: Disco *Group performance: "A Night to Remember" *Musical guest: Jay Platt ("The Best Ever") Judges vote to eliminate: *Sam Rudi: DC Mac *Dancing Penguin: DC Mac *Cadence was not required to vote as there was already a majority Week 7 (20/21 September) *Theme: Songs by Maroon 5 or Michael Jackson *Group performance: "Hey Jude" *Musical guest: Mark Maroon (featuring Lisa Wonder) ("Wonderland of Happiness") Judges vote to eliminate: *Dancing Penguin: Louis King *Cadence: MM3 *Sam Rudi: MM3 Week 8: Quarter-final (27/28 September) *Theme: Songs to get you to the semi-final (own choice) *Group performance: Everybody in Love *Musical guest: Cadence (Best Day Ever) Judges vote to eliminate: *Dancing Penguin: Penguin Direction *Sam Rudi: Penguin Direction *Cadence was not required to vote as there was already a majority. Week 9: Semi-final (October 4/5) *Theme: Semifinal Superstar: Songs that potray you (ex: Jack and Steve is a duo, Steve Aoki is a DJ) *Group Performance: Don't *Musical Guest: Puffl3, DJ Crow and Michael Ray (See The Night) The semi-final did not feature a sing-off and instead the act with the fewest public votes, Louis King, was automatically eliminated. Week 10: Final (11/12 October) '11 October' *Theme: No theme (new song); Celebrity duets *Group Performance: It's A Beautiful Day (all finalists) *Musical Guest: Meaghan (Don't Know Where To Go), Dancing Penguin (Accidentally In Love) Chris Star had received the fewest votes from the public and finished the competition in Third Place. '12 October' *Themes: Favourite performance ("song of the series"); Winners single *Group Performance: "Let Me Go"/"Ghosts Just Wanna Dance"/"These Days" (all finalists) *Musical guests: Penguin Musical Quadret ("Absolutely"), Super Band ("Rock Away (For Your Life)"), Cadence and Arnold Artic ("Loved For Days")